Burning Bright
by realitysofar
Summary: Albert Silverberg dalam dua puluh lima tema challenge Infantrum. First published tahun 2009.


**Title:** Burning Bright

**Fandom: **Suikoden 3  
><strong>Characterspairings: **Albert Silverberg  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Albert dan 25 tema challenge 50 sentences Infantrum, dengan fitur karakter-karakter sampingan Yuber, Leon dan Caesar.  
><strong>Notes (2009):<strong> Fakta dan Non-fakta dunia Suiko di bawah, agar kenikmatan membaca fic tidak bolong-bolong.

**A/N (2011):** Dipindahkan dari akun lama saya karena saya ingin memisahkan akun yang meng-host cerita berbahasa Indonesia dan berbahasa Inggris.

1. Biru  
>Api yang membakar Grassland naik ke langit dalam lembayung-lembayung senja yang menari-nari. Pada langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru, kini ditumpahi warna-warna merah bagaikan darah.<p>

2. Akhir  
>Albert memanggil sang iblis untuk menemaninya dalam perjalanan yang tiada akhir ini. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuber akan manusia, namun tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangkal, sang iblis memiliki segala alasan untuk membenci dan merendahkan manusia. Keluarga seperti keluarga Silverberg lahir karena perang yang tiada berkesudahan, karena kebodohan mereka yang tidak pernah mengerti.<p>

3. Empat  
>Selama empat puluh tahun sang iblis berada di sisinya. Albert tidak pernah menyangka ia akan hidup selama itu.<p>

4. Jiwa  
>Albert tidak pernah bermimpi, atau berharap jiwanya akan diampuni, karena mereka yang memanggil sang iblis pada akhirnya akan menjadi milik kegelapan.<p>

5. Bintang  
>Kadang, bila ia menengadah ke atas, Harmonia dan Grassland, Zexen dan ibu kota indahnya Vinay del Zexay dan ribuan nyawa yang direnggutnya dari balik tenda kepemimpinan hilang oleh memori-memori masa kecilnya di Gregminster. Seratus delapan puluh bintang bersinar malam ini. Kali ini, ia pun merupakan salah satu korban dari bintang takdir tersebut.<p>

6. Rahasia  
>Seorang strategis yang baik pintar menyimpan rahasia. Mereka terkadang tidak lebih dari persona-persona bertopeng di balik pikiran yang cermelang. Albert lebih dari siapapun mengerti akan hal ini, karena itulah ia berkata pada Caesar, "Kamu hanya akan hancur kalau berada terlalu lama di sini."<p>

7. Cinta  
>Albert menikahi seorang wanita bangsawan Harmonia. Dia tidak pernah bisa mencintai istrinya, namun seorang anak lahir dari persekutuannya dengan wanita itu. Dan anak ini adalah seorang yang mendapatkan cintanya.<p>

8. Lelah  
>Kehidupan dan kemudaan abadi yang diberikan True Rune adalah kutukan bagi sebagian pemegangnya, namun bagi Albert yang tidak pernah merasakan kehidupan dan kemudaan abadi tersebut, lelah pada kehidupan bukanlah opsi yang pantas.<p>

9. Musik  
>Gregminster adalah kota yang indah. Deretan-deretan rumah elegan di samping jalan-jalan bersih berlapis batu-batu alam yang disusun rapi. Orang-orang di kota tersebut ramah dan berpakaian indah. Gregminster adalah epitom masa kecilnya yang sempurna. Seringkali, ketika ia mendengar dayuan biola dari pemusik-pemusik Harmonia ini, ia akan mengingat suara-suara sayup yang membuainya tertidur, musik-musik sendu yang terdengar dari kejauhan selagi kakeknya berada di istana untuk menghadiri pesta bersama para politisi yang tidak pernah tersenyum tulus.<p>

10. Hampa  
>Albert tidak pernah merasa hidupnya hampa, namun sekarang setidaknya ia telah mengerti sebagian tulisan-tulisan kakeknya dalam diari tua berbercak-bercak kuning tersebut. Api menghantui kehidupan mereka berdua. Api yang merenggut banyak nyawa atas keinginan mereka. Albert ingin menertawakan takdir, karena hanya mereka yang bisa disalahkannya.<p>

11. Mungkin  
>Mungkin pada akhirnya ia pun hanya bidak yang dijalankan oleh sang takdir. Luc gagal mengubah takdirnya. Albert tidak pernah mencoba untuk beranjak.<p>

12. Pencuri  
>"Aku akan membunuh sebanyak mungkin untuk mengusir mereka, sehingga kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan dengan leluasa," katanya pada Luc.<p>

Luc memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Albert mengangguk dan berlalu dari majikan barunya. Masa depan Luc telah dicuri oleh takdir. Mereka saat ini sedang mencobai takdir.

13. Dingin  
>"Yuber, tambahkan kayu ke perapian."<p>

"Aku bukan pembantumu."

Albert menggeleng dan memandang pakaian tipis sang iblis dengan tatapan menilai, "Kau menggigil kedinginan."

14. Hancur  
>"Albert, ingatlah, kehancuran seorang strategis adalah ketika ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya," kata sang kakek kepadanya.<p>

15. Diam  
>Diam bisa berarti banyak. Diam kadang memberitahu lebih banyak daripada suara. Diam bisa jadi tidak berarti apapun. Diam kadang menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik. Ketika Luc dan Sarah membiarkan jiwa mereka tercabik, Albert merasa diam bukanlah langkahnya, namun ia tahu sejak awal, Luc tidak pernah berharap untuk mempertahankan keutuhan jiwanya.<p>

16. Malam  
>"Tidak ada malam yang abadi," Albert berbisik pelan kepada Yuber. "Mereka... tidak seharusnya bersikap fatalis"<p>

"Malam abadi akan datang," balas sang iblis. "Manusia tidak bisa melawan takdir."

"Takdir bisa diubah."

Yuber mendengus dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia memandang laki-laki tua di depannya, Albert yang helai-helai berwarna senja rambutnya telah memutih. Yuber menunggu nafas tuannya terhenti dan ia terbebaskan dari kontraknya dalam diam.

17. Matahari  
>Entah sejak kapan, Caesar di matanya bagaikan matahari. Albert adalah seorang pria setengah baya yang hidup sendiri, mabuk oleh kesinisannya kepada dunia dan takdir-takdir penggeraknya. Adiknya mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa menjadi strategis sejati dan tidak akan pernah mengalahkannya dalam permainan catur, tapi Caesar adalah manusia yg jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya.<p>

18. Kenapa  
>Kenapa akhirnya menjadi seperti ini?, pertanyaan ini baginya adalah pertanyaan yang retorikal. Karena Albert tahu, bahkan sebelum rencananya berjalan, akhir seperti apa yang akan menjadi nyata.<p>

19. Kunci  
>Kunci mansion Gregminster tersimpan jauh di dalam laci mejanya, sampai suatu hari ia memberikan kunci tersebut kepada Caesar dan berpesan kepada adiknya untuk menjaga rumah leluhur mereka.<p>

20. Hujan  
>Hujan yang turun menyejukkan tanah-tanah retak Grassland yang termakan kemarahan Wind Rune. Suara-suara tangis memenuhi udara. Albert berpaling, ia menendang pantat kudanya dan berpacu menjauh, mencengkram kekang binatang tersebut sampai tangannya terasa sakit.<p>

21. Hitam  
>"Yuber, siapa laki-laki berzirah hitam itu?"<p>

"Pesmerga," jawab sang iblis.

"Dia manusia?"

Yuber mendengus. "Dia pernah membusuk di neraka."

22. Biskuit  
>"Albert, ibu membuat biskuit! Cepat pulang!" teriak Caesar.<p>

Albert tidak pernah berpaling. "Aku akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Jangan ikuti aku Caesar, kamu hanya akan tersandung," balasnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke hutan di luar Gregminster.

23. Air  
>Air adalah substansi yang memberi hidup dan menjadi berbahaya bila kondisinya tepat. Air pulalah yang merenggut anak laki-lakinya. Albert membenci air. Sangat mengherankan, betapa ia seharusnya membenci lebih membenci api yang telah menjadi bayang-bayang keluarganya, betapa ternyata satu nyawa bisa lebih berharga dari angka-angka yang hilang di medan perang.<p>

24. Curang  
>"Albert, kau curang!"<p>

"Menggunakan otak untuk memenangkan permainan bukan curang namanya, Caesar."

25. Mimpi  
>Bagi Albert, mimpi adalah fragmen-fragmen memori. Mimpi-mimpinya mengenai Leon adalah fragmen-fragmen yang akan membuat Albert terbangun dengan berat hati.<p>

FIN

Fakta:

1. Leon Silverberg adalah kakek dari Albert Silverberg, yang menjadi penasehat Jowi Artreides di masa Suikoden 2. Ia sebenarnya mampu dengan mudah membawa Jowi kepada kemenangan perang, namun keraguan Jowi untuk mengalahkan Riou membawa kejatuhan bagi Highland. Shu, strategis Riou mengakui bahwa dia tidak bisa menang dari Leon dalam masalah perang siasat.  
>2. Leon, meninggalkan diari yang berisi catatan-catatannya semasa hidup untuk Albert.<br>3. Albert membantu Luc dalam rencananya mengambil alih Grassland dan tujuan Luc sebenarnya untuk mengosongkan area tersebut agar ia mampu menghancurkan Wind Rune tanpa memakan banyak korban seperti sewaktu Flame Champion melepaskan Fire Rune-nya lima belas tahun yang lalu dari waktu Suikoden 3, namun satu-satunya cara untuk melakukan hal tersebut adalah dengan menciptakan perang adu domba antara Zexen, Grassland, dan Harmonia.  
>4. Albert dan Caesar berada pada pihak yang bertentangan di masa Suikoden 3. Caesar membantu para Allied Force untuk menghentikan Luc , dan Albert berada di pihak Luc. Pada akhirnya, setelah Wind Rune lepas dan Luc mati, Caesar mengkonfrontasi Albert, ia bertanya kenapa Albert sengaja mengalah dalam perang terakhir.<p>

Non-Canon (Semi-Canon, atau Canon terselubung, or whatever):  
>1. Yuber, saya asumsikan dipanggil oleh Albert. Berhubung di dalam game sendiri tidak disebutkan siapa yang memanggil Yuber. Namun disebutkan di catatan Leon bahwa ia memanggil Yuber, jadi saya asumsikan Albert belajar mengenai cara memanggil Yuber dari catatan Leon.<br>2. Anak dan istri Albert murni karangan saya. D:

Selesailah catatan ga penting saya. Semoga anda menikmati fic ini. m(_ _)m


End file.
